1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stairway chairlift devices for individually transporting passengers in ascending and descending directions along a stairway or other inclined surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-contained, battery-operated stairway chairlift device which has a pivotable, collapsible seat assembly which may be adjusted for angular settings relative to the stairway.
2. Description of Related Art
Stairway chairlift devices have been in existence since approximately 1939. During this 52 year period, a number of devices have been developed for individually transporting persons who have difficulty in ascending and descending stairs and other inclined surfaces. Earlier systems have used electrical power from a building, requiring wires and/or cords to and from the device for operation. A number of systems have been developed for letting electrical cord out and gathering electrical cord in (a "following cord") as the passenger seat moves along the stairway. These following cords cause difficulty and wear and tear on systems through their constant bending. In addition, the incremental cost of adding devices to accomodate following electrical cords significantly increases the cost of a chairlift device for a purchaser.
Devices have also been developed for increasing the ease with which passengers may move onto and off of the seating assembly of chairlift devices. One example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,264 issued on Apr. 3, 1990 to Voves, et al. for a STAIRWAY CHAIRLIFT MECHANISM. The '264 patent shows a stairway chairlift mechanism having a seat assembly which uses a number of runners and guides to allow rotation of the seat without interference from a wall or other obstruction behind the seating assembly.
A chairlift device which overcomes the shortcomings, limitations and restrictions of prior devices would be a significant advancement in the art.